Spike, The Champion
by LiviaHamlin
Summary: Post Chosen and NFA. Spike, Faith, Robin, Willow, Kennedy and Connor all band together to fight an army of old ones.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapter One**

Willow- South America

The wall of blackness seemed to grow darker if that was possible. The darkness had been growing taking advantage of the mayhem consuming the earth, feeding on the chaos. The scene changed, a car on an empty road, so desolate it almost hurt, suddenly a sign was there and then it was gone, so quickly. It had read: Cleveland- 15 miles.

You could almost see it now, the faint glow of light, the hum of life. Light flashed and the scene changed again, this time on a crowded street. A dark cloud was descending, waiting for the right time to strike on there helpless little heads . Someone lit a sparkler, the white light exploding into a thousand little fireworks in his hand. Throwing it in almost slow motion, it left his hands. Spiraling until it hit one of the trees setting it ablaze. A woman screamed.

******

Willow Rosenberg sat straight up in bed, her heart racing. The gauzy curtains fluttered around the floor to ceiling windows that went all the way down one side of the long chamber, they were spaced with about six feet in between.

Kennedy stirred then woke.

"Willow, what's wrong?" she said groggily.

"I had a dream Kennedy, we have to leave."

"What? Where?" she said, slightly more awake now

"It's gathering." Willow said ominously, the full moon adding nicely to the scene.

"Yes but where?" Kennedy said fully awake now

"Cleveland."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: So this is the chapter where things really get started, sorry for the long updates by the way. Don't worry, I'm already trying to think of ways to get rid of Kennedy. J

Chapter 2

He needed to find a phone book, now. The new big bad was coming and he couldn't fight it alone. Ahh… a phone booth he flipped to the "F's" and scrolled down looking for Faith Lehane. No dice. Maybe it was under….. Oh bloody hell please let it not be under his name, he thought desperately, flipping to the "R's" anyway. But there it was, Robin Wood and Faith Lehane. They actually lived in one of the nicer parts of town. Wonder how they could afford that, he thought. He dialed quickly, every second counted in a world like this.

"Yeah?" came Faith's voice.

"Faith?" Spike replied

"Spike? What the hell? Last I heard you were dead! How the hell did you get back?" She paused for a moment "Wait, it is you right?"

"It's me." he replied impatiently

"Well?" she demanded

"Look, it's a long story, could we go over this later? I'm kind of here on business if you know what I mean." he said

"Damn, Spike I see you are just as testy now as you were in Sunnydale."

"Bloody hell." he muttered just loud enough for her to hear slayer hearing and all "Look could we meet somewhere?"

"Sure come on over." she offered

"Ahh…that might not be such a good idea." he said

"What you want to meet for coffe around mid morning, I know this great café, very nice view."

"Well it's just, that plan could end in someone getting staked."

"Why?" she heard his sharp intake of breath and slowly it dawned on her.

"Oh don't worry about Robin, I'll keep him in line."

"Good" he said sounding slightly relieved

"So now then?"

"Yeah, sure."

Spike hung up. It had gone better than he hoped, what with the principal and all. He had assumed that he would just get the brush off even with the whole saving the world thing. Murdering someone's mother was not a way to get on their good side.

Just then his sense of smell tuned him in to two extremely powerful and competent beings in an alley just around the corner.

He pulled out a stake, almost positive they weren't vampires but he knew how many things that would kill anyway.

He rounded the corner, stake raised, tensed for battle and he found himself staring at a face he never thought he would see after Sunnydale got turned into a huge crater but in that second it all came rushing back. The chip, Adam, Glory, the night at the tower, Africa, the soul, Buffy,everything. All from that one redheaded girl. He also noticed another smaller face behind her.

"Willow, Kennedy fancy meeting you here."

"Hello Spike, I thought I would be seeing you soon."

A/N: Good, Bad? Review. Just so you know I have the next three chapters already written so It's just a matter of typing them up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

24 Hours Earlier

"Willow!" Kennedy yelled trying to get the red heads attention "Willow, you just expect me to up and move to Cleveland because you had a freaking dream?!"

"It wasn't a dream Kennedy, it was a sign." Willow calmly replied. She was centered, knowing what she had to do whether Kennedy was coming or not.

"A sign from who, what for? All you saw was a sign that said Cleveland and a firecracker that set a tree on fire!"

"You wouldn't understand Kennedy, you weren't there," Willow's control broke "We have a destiny, both of us and we've been denying it! For the past three years we've been hiding here, knowing that we would have to go back someday! Ever since Sunnydale and the first we've been hiding. It wasn't just a dream Kennedy it was….." she stopped at that point, her eyes blank.

"It was what Willow? What is it? A message from the Powers?" Kennedy broke off, looking at Willow who was staring straight not reacting to anything.

"Willow?" Kennedy said peering up at her "Willow?"

Suddenly Willow screamed, doubled over in pain, images flashing through her mind.

Spike dying, his hands interlocking with Buffy's, his last words, "I want to see how it ends, laughing at the destruction before him.

She came to slightly, managing to choke out "Kennedy" before another set of images assaulted her senses.

Spike being brought back, screaming. Spike fighting Angel an then drinking from a cup. Him fighting a huge dragon thing. Now there were others, Faith and Wood, her and Kennedy and oddly enough Connor, Angel's son, who she had met on one account three years ago before the destruction of Sunnydale. An odd cast of characters, now they were following Spike, surrounding him like he was their leader.

Then the pain was back and she screamed once more and she screamed one more time.

"Willow!" Kennedy yelled as she screamed. She was holding Willow on the floor, rocking her, the only thing she could do.

"Willow, are you okay?" Kennedy asked, concerned.

"I was right." Willow said looking up at Kennedy from inside her arms.

"Spike's our champion."

Kennedy snorted unbelievingly. Her amusement turned to hopelessness as she saw that Willow was serious.

"Damn it, we are soooooo screwed." Kennedy said, her face in her hands.

A/N: Good? Bad? Review. I'll try for more updates soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the time in between updates I've been really busy :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

Chapter 4

Present

"Uh you did?" Spike asked, confused

"Yep." Willow said cheerfully

"Are you going to meet Faith and Robin?" Kennedy asked linking hands with Willow.

"Yeah." he said now completely baffled but deciding to go along with it.

"Mind if we tag along?" Willow asked "We haven't seen her since that council meeting right after Sunnydale." she turned to Kennedy "Is that right."

"Yeah but we talked to her on the phone that one time because Giles and Andrew-"

Well girls, I hate to break up this little memory lane stroll but if we want to get to Faith's anytime soon we has better get a move on."

"Oh right of course. Lead the way." Willow and Kennedy kissed before running after Spike who rolled his eyes.

He was still confused by the turn of events this night had taken but having two slayers and an extremely powerful witch was nit something he would object to.

Spike was also extremely exhausted he hadn't slept in days. The stress of the last week and a half was finally getting to him. He had managed to keep it all at bay, until now. Seeing Willow had brought back all the memories he had tried to keep pressed to the edges of his mind.

"So…um Red, how'd you know that you were going meet me and that I was going to see Faith?" he asked "Last I heard you were in South America."

"And where'd you hear that?" Kennedy asked in her trademark aggressive manner.

"Demon grapevine." he replied nonchalantly "The most powerful Wicca in the western hemisphere doesn't just up and leave with a slayer without someone getting wind of it. Plus Angel was looking for you one time. For help with Fred."

"Oh." Kennedy said, deflated

"So……"he said looking at Willow, obviously wanting some answers

"Well, I should probably explain when we're all present." she said defensively

They walked in silence for a moment, before Spike tried to make another headway at conversation.

"Well…What happened to you and the Scobbies and the rest of them after the battle?"

"You, Anya, Amanda and some of the other potentials didn't make it."

Spike winced.

"Otherwise none of us had really serious injuries, except Robin. He got stabbed."

"How'd the whelp take that?"

"He was pretty beat up about it, he took a leave of absence and we haven't seen him since."

"Oh."Spike decided to drop the subject, realizing it was was a sore spot for the Wicca.

Willow went on.

"We haven't seen Buffy and Dawn in about 2 years but every so often there's the odd phone call, advice about this or that, sometimes just wanting to catch up. Dawn's Going to Oxford apparently."

"Always knew the bit would go far." Spike said, smiling fondly

They were on Faith's block now having unconsciously walked faster than normal people. Leftover from their time in Sunnydale. Willow thought.

When they reached her house, which was decent sized and painted a neutral shade of gray, Spike immediately walked up and rang the doorbell, praying Faith would open it and not Robin.

Kennedy looked at Willow wondering if that was at all wise, Willow just shrugged and followed him up the steps with Kennedy right behind her.

Faith opened the door and Spike breathed a sigh of relief. She was wearing tight skinny jeans and a purple tank top with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She appeared perfectly awake even though it had to be around 2:00 in the morning.

"Spike." she said


End file.
